


Choose Your Own Adventure!

by Jewels2876



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Summary: You attend a gala with a choice ahead...





	Choose Your Own Adventure!

Three years ago, your boss had insisted you attend a celebrity date auction. While your boss was the real person who should be in attendance, being a member of the charity board hosting the event, his wife had gone into early labor with their first child. Being his executive assistant for eight years, your boss knew he could trust you to represent the company well. You tried to beg off at first, noting your recent breakup didn’t have you in the right mindset to meet someone new, but in the end your boss insisted that you would have fun and were not obligated to actually bid on a date.

  
The evening had been fun after all. You met some of the other board members that your boss had spoken of; the food was so decadent and the champagne had been flowing. When it finally came to the auction, you were less nervous than when the night had begun, with your number paddle in hand. You smoothed out the front of your [emerald cocktail dress](https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcQwz9bvDKUPP_SoxCiJcBJow4IPQX8-VpBDC1D4do5d6MRkFlSZ0eUiD2vMawav1t66vJTVaYvW0O9SdFGUXXFTdSY1uqpMoUPCPdLv_kXJKjMhRcLy9JyM2Q&usqp=CAE) as you sat down.

  
The light shown on the stage and the emcee took her place to the right of the stage. “Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming! I hope you enjoyed dinner; dessert will be coming around shortly. Please take a seat and a paddle, if you have not already and we’ll get started!”  
A young lady came out in a gorgeous cream-colored gown, setting off her dark complexion. “Please put your hands together for the lovely Danai Gurira! She’s remembered best as Michonne from The Walking Dead and Okoye from Black Panther. May we start the bidding at $1000?” Paddles flew up and the auction took off.

  
Twenty minutes and two auctions complete, a board member approached you. “Y/n, we have a slight dilemma; we overbooked the event and have to sit one gentleman out. Could you come with us to help?” You nodded, setting the paddle down on your seat. You followed the board member behind the scenes and drew in a sharp breath. Standing before you were three dapper looking men: Chris Evans, Tom Hiddleston, and Sebastian Stan. “Before you make any choice, y/n,” the board member stated, “I want to let you know that whomever you decide to keep out of the auction will be your responsibility to entertain for the evening, if you’re ok with that?” You gulped and noticed the smirks on all four men.

  
You took a deep breath. All of these men were attractive for sure. You couldn’t help but feel a shiver of desire as you shook their hands as you introduced yourself. You made a little small talk with the group, gaining a little extra confidence as they flirted with you. Tom put his hand at the middle of your back as he leaned in to kiss your cheek. Chris Evans kept teasing you drawing out your laugh. Sebastian kept smiling at you and biting his lower lip whenever you laughed.  
The board member approached you after about ten minutes. “Have you made up your mind?”

 

**

 

Three years was akin to half a decade, where Hollywood relationships were concerned. You looked over fondly at the photos of you and Seb from that first night. Despite the raw sex appeal that dripped off the man, you found out how much of a loveable dork he was. The nail in your coffin was when he started telling you about the fan fiction he willingly sought out on Tumblr. He loved the creativity he found on Tumblr and was curious why it brought a blush to your face. You ended up telling him only that you were an active part of the Tumblr community; he pressed to know more about your writing and interests but you had done your best to put him off for a little while.

He had relentlessly pursued you after that, sending you flowers of every shape and size, taking you out on romantic dates all around the city, posting adorable pics of both of you on Instagram that had most people using the hashtags couple goals and gag me they’re perfect. Seb also did his best to shield you from the more rabid fans who spewed hate and lies about you and your relationship. Every once in a while, you would see something that made your heart drop, but Seb always soothed away your worries.

You had also struggled how to fit in with Seb’s celebrity friends. Not they made it hard; they were simply a tight-knit group and you felt like an outsider at first, with their inside jokes and shared job experiences. They let you in though, teasing you on occasion and inviting you out when Seb was on location. You were excited when a good friend of Seb’s invited you to their wedding. Seb looked devastating in his blue suit; he blushed every time he caught your loving gaze on him. A slow dance in paradise was the first time both of you had made your own promise for forever, even if it seemed unconventional to everyone else.

Your phone chimed; you smiled as you read the text:

_Hey beautiful – I’m just now heading over – did you decide on a dress yet?_

You stared at the two options hanging from your closet. Seb had set up a romantic dinner for the two of you at your favorite restaurant. You wanted to pull out all of the stops but you were a little torn. The [blue dress](https://www.lulus.com/images/product/w_560/1618282_261258.jpg) you had picked out was definitely outside of your normal clothing taste, but it hugged your curves in all of the right places and you loved how the sequins made the dress shimmer and brighten. Your favorite [go-to LBD](http://image26.stylesimo.com/o_img/2016/01/01/219908-10250122/women-s-off-shoulder-bodycon-irregular-dress.jpg) on the other hand, well… on the few times you had worn it Seb couldn’t keep his hands off of you and had led to some of the steamiest, hottest sex. Not knowing what Seb’s plans were made your decision that much more difficult. You almost sent him a text to ask what the occasion was, then decided against it. You stood and decided on the black dress.

 

**

 

You looked around the restaurant a bit stunned. There wasn’t a person in sight. Just Seb and a single table, candles all around the room. He noticed the black dress and his eyes darkened; he bit his lip and his smile turned a bit predatory. You bit your own lip and smiled. You kissed his cheek and marveled. “How did you manage to pull THIS off?”

His hand rested on top of your hip, sliding down to cup your ass. You gasped and playfully swatted at him. “Doll, I would do just about anything for you. I thought we deserved a nice, romantic, private dinner.” His voice lowered on each pronounced word. He pulled you into a soft kiss and you melted against him. Reluctantly you pulled out of the kiss and started towards your seat. Seb pulled the chair out for you, letting you settle in before scooting the chair up. Then he took his own seat as the waiter came and read the specials. You both agreed on the steak dinner; the sommelier offered each of you a tasting of the red wine. Seb looked at you over his glass; you winked at him. The sommelier poured out a glass for you both and excused himself.

Seb reached out for your hand. “You know how much I love you in that dress.” He raised your hand and kissed the back. You leaned forward, showing him a hint of cleavage. “You are looking dapper as ever in that suit,” you purred.

You straightened up, taking a sip of wine. “So really. You are pulling out all of the stops tonight. Do you have something to tell me?” You tried to speak slowly but your heart raced in anticipation.

Seb gave you a sexy smirk and bit his lip. He knew that move drove you nuts and now was no different as you stared at his lips, imaging them roaming over your body. Seb cleared his throat, drawing your attention back to his gorgeous face. “I just wanted to do something special for my _prinţesă_. And I thought we could talk about our New Year’s Eve plans. Some of my friends are having parties; any thoughts?”

You beamed at your generous boyfriend. While most of your girlfriends and co-workers moaned about how their significant others’ were unromantic, you knew you had snagged the sweetest, most romantic guy left in the world. “Hon, any New Year’s Eve party you want to go to is fine with me. Who’s hosting this year?”

He took a bite of his steak and chewed first. “Will and his wife offered. Robert is thinking about it too. Those are the only ones I know for sure right now. Both could get a little crazy.” You both smiled, knowing most of Seb’s closest friends would be at Will’s while the other party would be wall to wall celebrity cameos. Seb took another bite of his meal while you poked around at yours. “Prinţesă, what’s wrong? You’re not eating much tonight.”

“Nothing,” you sighed. “I went out to lunch with friends, forgetting about this, so I’m not hungry. Tell me more about your day.” You tucked your hand under your chin and gazed at Seb lovingly. He launched into a story about his back-to-back auditions and some of the crazy people he ran into on the streets asking for autographs. You pouted, knowing how much he loved his fans but his privacy and personal space more. He reached out for your hand at the end of his story; you pulled it out from your chin. He kissed the back, then turned it over to kiss your wrist, then your palm. You moaned and felt yourself flush with desire.

“Hon, if I tell you now which New Year’s party I’m thinking, can we move to dessert?” You let your foot graze his calf. His eyes darkened again and an understanding smile took over his face.

“Do tell, doll.”

Do you choose [Will's party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250458) or [Robert's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250896)?


End file.
